Wolverine Loud (Reboot)
by luiscario
Summary: Lo dieron por muerto, los que lo encontraron lo conviertieron en un arma y ahora que lo liberaron sera algo más que un hombre.


**Hola aquí luiscario con el reboot de "Wolverine Loud"**

 **Ni the Loud house, ni wolverine me pertenecen.**

* * *

Lori hacia su trabajo con mucha cabalidad mientras su mente viajaba por las nubes hasta recordar a su hermano menor que llevaba muerto once años, lo único que regreso su atención fue el recibir un ramo de dondiegos, ella no conocía el lenguaje de las flores pero le parecieron muy bonitas sin buscar la tarjeta o algo que identifique quien se las mando les dio una buena olfateada.

-que considerado es mi Bobby-dijo para después sacar su teléfono para llamar a su esposo-Bobby bu osito gracias por las flores-dijo en cuanto supo que ya había contestado.

-pero nena yo no te mande flores, de hecho iba para haya a invitarte a comer-dijo Bobby extrañado apretando el paso.

-¿enserio?-dijo Lori, el sonido de disparos y gritos demasiado cerca de donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa? No te preocupes voy para haya-dice Bobby empezando a correr.|

Al igual que ella todos los que estaban a su alrededor sintieron cómo el ambiente se hacía más pesado al son del tic tac del reloj y ya sonó la campana, un sujeto de aspecto atlético vestido de negro con muchas manchas de sangre él cual nada más entrar cundió el pánico, Lori nada más lo vio saco un arma del cajón sin embargo el estar rodeado de un montón de personas gritando no le parecía gustar nada al sujeto que los mato a todos con unas cuchillas metálicas que estaban en los nudillos, una vez termino con todos el sujeto se fijó en ella Lori empezó a disparar sin embargo se dio cuenta de que él no se moría y estando a centímetros de ella decidiendo que lo mejor era dispararle a las piernas cuando salto hacia ella lo que causo que se desequilibrara y Lori pudiera darle con la silla mientras el misterioso chico se levantaba para tratar de embestirla.

 _¡CRASH!_

Un hombre de estatura promedio vestido cómo un gato y algunos detalles grises que entra dando una patada.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-entro rompiendo la ventana con una patada y encarando al atacante quien lo bloqueo para después tratar de acuchillarlo con sus garras pero white tiger lo esquivo mientras Lori escapaba por la puerta pero viendo el rastro de cadáveres que él fue dejando y un recuerdo azota su mente.

 **(Inicio del flashback)**

Lori se acababa de despertar de la siesta y al ver por la ventana de la cabaña visualiza a su hermano menor "jugando" con unos mapaches y adentrándose en el bosque, sin muchas ganas de levantarse se vuelva a dormir pensando que Lincoln no se alejaría mucho.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Lori regresa a la habitación blandiendo un hacha contra incendio al más puro de "Abraham Lincoln: cazador de vampiros" para después clavársela en la cabeza matándolo y quitándoselo a white tiger quien se quitó la máscara revelando a Bobby quien apenas lo hizo beso a Lori para después volver a ponérsela e irse, Lori al final tuvo que quedarse para dar su declaración pero justo cuando doblo la esquina en el estacionamiento fue interceptada por una mujer caucásica de pelo negro y ojos verdes que la tomo del brazo y le entrego un sobre para después desaparecer tan rápido cómo apareció.

Lori fue recibida por Bobby su esposo, un hombre de estructura física atlética no muy exagerada de ascendencia latina y su hermana menor, Lisa de 10 años una niña castaña con lentes quienes estaban muy preocupados y sin embargo a pesar de la situación de la mañana parecían estar preocupados por algo más.

-¿Por qué esas caras?-pregunto Lori queriendo alejar de su mente lo ocurrió antes de tomar el taxi.

-Saludos unidad fraterna mayor lo que nos sucede a tu conjugue y a mi tiene que ver con lo ocurrido hace 4 horas con 20 minutos-dijo Lisa en un tono monótono y haciendo una seña para que la siguiera hasta donde había una laptop-hace 2 horas con 50 minutos recibí un email de una cuenta desconocida que no pude rastrear contenía una serie de videos sobre un experimentos gubernamental denominado como "arma x" que fue cancelado en la década de los 80 debido a que el sujeto escapo asesinando a casi todos los involucrados-Lisa se dio cuenta que Lori que se desesperaba decidió ir al punto-el experimento consistía en inyectar adamantium al sistema óseo al sujeto sin embargo todos los sujetos murieron a los pocos minutos y después que la primer arma x escapo el proyecto quedo suspendido hasta 2006 donde encontraron un sujeto más joven y fácil de controlar-al terminar de decir esto Lisa le mostro un video donde aparecía un niño peliblanco corriendo en una pista de obstáculos y después otra donde el mismo niño completamente inmovilizado en una cama mientras un sujeto en traje anti radiación aplicando una serie de inyecciones en los nudillos y aparentemente el proceso era doloroso por la muecas que él hacía, Lori reconoció al niño.

-¿tiene que ser una broma no?-dijo mientras parecía que iba a llorar Bobby no dudo en acercarse a consolarla-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Ustedes dos saben que todo lo referente a Lincoln y su muerte, porque está muerto no tomándose una selfie con Hitler en Argentina porque se lo mucho que te gustan las teorías conspirativas Lisa!-dicho esto ella.

* * *

Lori estuvo conduciendo un largo rato hasta que encontró un motel en el cual descansar recordó la nota que tenía en su bolso y después de bañarse pudo leerla.

 _Cementerio comunitario de Royal Woods_

 _Tumba de Lincoln A. Loud_

 _7:00 AM._

Una sensación escalofriante la recorrió desde las puntas del pelo hasta la punta de las uñas de sus pies y decidiendo que lo mejor era ir a dormir y descansar sin querer pensar mucho en si Lincoln estaba o no vivo.

Durante toda la noche Lori tuvo pesadillas referentes a Lincoln donde este le pedía ayuda y no paraba de morir y volver a la vida tanto que podía llenar cada una de las 4 temporadas de "mil maneras de morir" hasta que al dar las 6 de la mañana Lori se rindió y al recordar la hora de su cita, lo que le tomaría llegar al lugar de la misma y se arregló lo más que pudo decidiendo resolver esto de una vez por todas.

Una vez llego con tres minutos de anticipación pudo distinguir una figura encapuchada frente a la tumba de su hermano se quedó parada durante un rato hasta que él pareció darse cuenta.

-te estaba esperando-dijo mientras la encaraba y se quitaba la capucha mostrando su cabello blanco.

-Lincoln-susurro Lori mientras se acercaba a darle…

* * *

 **Bien capítulo terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Me inspire en los fics "ya no soy un Loud" de the only 95 y "Me Toca a Mí (The Loud House History) de Racknarock97.**

 **La razón del rebuteo del fic fue que no tenía idea de cómo reunir a los Loud y continuar después de eso.**

 **El fic se desarrolla en 2014 y pasaran al mismo tiempo que "Capitán américa y el soldado del invierno"**

 **¿que creen que le va a dar Lori a Lincoln?**


End file.
